


Friendly Kisses

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: BBS Ships [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Jon asks to go to the park and when he and his mom does he meets another little boy.Aka: Evan and Jon meet when they're kids and like kiss?? Platonicly of course





	Friendly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I legit just woke up and it's 5 am and idk why i woke up at 5 am??

"Mommy! Mommy!" Jon said, bouncing on his small legs as he ran up to his mom. She turned around and crouched down to the 6 year old. "Yes?" she replied. "Can we go to the park? Please!" Jon begged. His mom thought for a moment "Yes we can, give mommy a moment, okay?" Jon beamed and hugged her "Okay! You're the best mommy in the world!" she hugged him back. He soon pulled away to run up the stairs to his room. 

After about a few minutes of Jon talking to his teddy bear, his mom opened the door. She sat down next to him, smiling as he introduced the bear to her. She said 'hi' to the stuffed animal before turning to her son, "Ready to go to the park?" He nodded, putting the bear on his bed and saying 'bye' to it. His mom got up and walked out the room, him following behind her. She put on her coat, giving Jon his blue one. He put it on and they walked out the door. As soon as they got out, she picked him up, putting him on her shoulders. He giggled as they walked to the park.

She lifted him up off her shoulders, putting him down when they got to the park.  He ran in going to the slide. His mom sat down on a bench nearby. 

Jon looked around, setting his lips in a thin line as he looked for a friend. His lips lifted into a big smile as he saw a boy sitting on the swings alone. He ran over to him "Hi!" he said. The boy looked over "Oh! Uh.. Hi!" he replied, not expecting Jon to come over to him. "I'm Jonathan, some people call me Jon, I don't know why but they say it's easier to say!" he said proudly. The boy smiled "Im Evan.. I was waiting for my friends to come over." 

"Ooh! More friends!" Jon said, Evan nodded. Jon stared at him for a while, taking in his feautures. He had dark hair, we was wearing a red jacket with stripes on the sleeves, black jeans, and red high tops. "What are you doing?" Evan asked, "Oh! I was just looking at you! You look pretty!" Evan smiled at him "Thanks! Your pretty too!" 

Evan jumped off his swing "Do you wanna go play on the monkey bars?" he asked. Jon nodded "I'll race you!" After Jon counted to 3, they ran off to the monkey bars. Evan ended up winning, smiling proudly at him. Jon pouted "Cheater!" Evan shook his head "Nuh-uh I won fair and square!" Jon sighed "Okay.." he soon stopped frowning, running to the edge of the monkey bars and getting on the platform. "Watch me!" he said as he put his small hands on the bar. As soon as he got on the 3rd bar, he fell. He made a 'oof' sound as his butt and hands hit the ground. Evan gasped "Are you okay?" he asked as he ran over. "Hm.. Yep!" he said brightly as he smiled at the concerned boy. 

He got up, whiping his butt off. He went to go to the slide but Evan stopped him "Your hands! They're cut!" he said as he lifted his hand up. " _Oh_!" Jon said. Evan made him come to a bench, he sat him down and sat himself down. "This will hurt.." Evan muttered as he pulled the pieces of the wood (i don't remember what their called) out of the cut. He tried to ignore Jon's hiss of pain as he continued. He pulled out the last piece and pulled a bandaid out his pocket.

He put Jon's hand down to peel the bandaids packet off. He pulled off the last 2 pieces and sticked it on Jon's hand. He kissed the bandaid, and Jon gasped. "W.. Why did you kiss my hand." Evan looked up at him, confusion covering his face, "Doesn't your mommy kiss your boo boo's?" he asked. Jon thought for a moment before shaking his head. Evan smiled "Then I will be your back up mommy!" he said. He looked at Jon's face, seeing the bandaids on stuck on them. "Hmm.. You have a lot." he said. He lightly kissed the bandaids, one by one. He stopped at the one below his bottom lip. He slowly leaned in to kiss that one. Jon giggled as he did. 

Evan leaned back, "That was the last one!" Jon nodded, leaning in to hug the boy. Evan hugged back. "Jonathan!" Jon looked over to see his mom smiling and waving at him. "I got to go. Bye Evan!" Jon said, hopping off the bench. "Bye bye!" Evan said as he watched him leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was cute????  
> Idk
> 
> Please give me kudos and comments I love them <3 
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you would like to talk to me:)


End file.
